


Call & Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dominant Bottom, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona calls and fucks Deb.
Relationships: Mona D/Deb Demure
Kudos: 1





	Call & Fuck

One day, Deb gets a call from Mona and picks up his phone.

“Uh- hello?!?”

“Hey, Debbie! How are you!”

“Hey- I’m great! How about you, babe?!?”

Mona chuckles over the line, and thinks about last night.

“I’m good- anyway, could you come over today? I’m feeling kinda lonely- y’know,” he asked, shyly.

Deb smirks, “Oh, sure thing! I’ll do anything for you,” but then he added, “What time do you want me to come over, though?” because he wasn’t sure.

Mona plays with the locks of his jet-black hair, before replying:

“If you could, now- because I need you!” he said seductively.

It didn’t take long for Deb to get turned-on, but he was on his way. Anything Mo needed; Debbie gave.

So, Deb replied, “Alright! I’m on my way, babe!” and briefly hung up the phone so he could get dressed… and hard…

Mona on the other hand, smiles to himself and thought about the things he’ll be doing to him.

***

Moments later, Deb arrives shortly and knocks on the door to Mona’s flat, he stood in the hallway to wait.

Mona answers it and was greeted with an ironic ‘Hey!’ before pulling Deb by the tie (because he was wearing a suit) and brought him into his place, kissing his lips.

Deb was shocked at first, but kisses back. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist and brought them closer until the friction intensified. Of course, Deb was as hard as a rock and Mona was too so it wasn’t difficult to prowl on each other... especially from a kiss.

But once they made it to the bedroom, without their lips leaving each other, they began to undo their clothes. Mona was the first to unbuckle the belt around Deb’s trousers while Deb unravels Mona’s shirt. Mona lifted his arms up so that Deb could toss it aside and continued to kiss him hungrily.

Doing the same to Deb’s suit; he removed his jacket and fiddled with the buttons to his dress shirt and licked his bottom lip for entrance. Deb complies, allowing him to assert dominance, and raised his arms up so that Mona could unfold his muscled-torso. Throwing it aside, until it joined the layer of clothing, Mona didn’t waste time and pushed the guitarist down.

Before Deb knew it, he was pinned down against the bed with grabbing hands exploring his delicate body. Then he groaned once he felt Mona grab the hem of his trousers and hoist them down, before shoving them off his legs to grab his hard cock and stroke it.

He parted their lips, breathing a “Fuck!” before throwing his head back against the mattress. Mona smirks while toying with him.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, using a free hand to part the guitarist’s legs open.

“Fuck- yeah it does! Ohh-” Deb cried out, as soon as Mona took his cock into his mouth.

Mona started bobbing his head back and forth, before taking more inches of his length until it hit the back of his throat.

He gagged a little, while Debbie was moaning out to him and stroked his hair as an encouragement. Mona followed suit, deep throating him to oblivion.

Hollowing his cheeks, he gripped the bollocks with one hand and rested one on top of his thigh with the other, while his head nodded with rhythm.

He already knew what his bandmate liked, and that was top of the line blow jobs performed by professionals; such as himself.

It was the only thing that others couldn’t do for Deb, and that was this. Only Mona could do it for him.

Seconds later, Deb felt himself close but Mona had other plans. And without warnings, Mona stopped for a second to lubricate his fingers with spit. Which only left Deb to whine from the loss but smirk, once he saw Mona shove two digits up his ass.

Moaning, Mona moved them inside-out before shoving the third and forth, scissoring himself every chance he got while Deb was watching.

But once he felt his hole was stretched enough, he stopped. Withdrawing his fingers, he told Deb to stay where he was and the guitarist did as he was told. Resting his elbows against the bed and watching him; walk over to the nightstand.

Mona pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of lube in one hand and metallic-handcuffs in the other.

Deb later felt his cheeks burning, which was unusual since he was the top but finds himself in a bind with the bottom.

He exclaims:

“Whoa, whoa! What’d you got there?!?”

“Oh, nothing! Just a little something to, y’know… spice up the night!”

“Uhm, okay! Go easy on me, though!”

“I will- just relax and lay back for me! Will you?!? ‘Cause it would be a lot easier if you do.” Deb complied and Mona climbed on top of him, handcuffing his wrists to the pillow above his head.

Now, he was bound for him. Only for him.

Mona smirked, before aligning himself in front of Deb’s twitching cock.

Grabbing the erection with one hand and opening the bottle with the other, he poured a generous amount of it to Deb’s dick, before dropping himself on it with legs on each side.

“Ohh- f-fucking- s-shit- uh!” Mona half moaned, half panted before rocking his hips.

Deb groaned softly, “Fuck, you’re so tight-” then thrusted beneath him, attempting to match his pace.

They were in a haze right now and Mona palmed his chest with both hands, rocking back and forth. Riding him until they moaned together in a perfect synchronization that created good music to their ears.

Deb dreaded the idea of handcuffs, because he really wanted to touch Mona. Like, grasp his body, inch by inch, but it was no use; he was bound and had no control.

He was just a fucktoy.

Meanwhile, Mona just gazed at him with a smirk and continued to bounce. Riding his thick-throbbing cock, faster and harder with every ride. Until Deb groans desperately for more but all he could do was thrust in time with him.

“Please, remove the handcuffs! Please!” he begged while watching Mona; rock on his cock like a persistent cowboy.

“Uh- sorry, Debbie- uhh- but no can’t do- ohhh, fuck-” Mona cried out, once he felt his prostate hit.

He rode him once more, increasing the pace until his ass was making impact with Deb's thighs and bollocks.

The feeling of his bandmate’s cock inside him felt so big and long, that it turned him-on more than it should. He could climax right then and there if he wanted to, but stops to save the best for the last so he wouldn’t ruin the moment.

Deb was disappointed—which drove him crazy as hell—but then he pouted. Yanking the handcuffs, he wanted Mona to see how unfair it was to let him off that easy but Mona only giggles.

Mo slowly withdrew the stiffen erection from his anus, and got up from his lap to crawl in between.

Licking his lips, he grabbed the member and took it in his mouth again.

“F-Fuck, remove the handcuffs! Please!” he cried out, thrusting into his mouth but Mona ignores him.

Instead, Mona gags slightly and let Deb shove his hot rod back and forth into his throat, while bobbing his head rhythmically.

It wasn’t long before Deb felt himself near again. Almost where he left off a few minutes ago. The more he was being teased and deep throated; the more he was close.

So, as time progressed, he felt the familiar peak in his stomach again and moaned out:

“Shit, Mo! If you don’t- ugh- I’m gonna- fuck-” then he shuddered from below, as the influx of blood flow and sheer amount of pleasure was too much for him. He was sent there.

Once Mona heard his partial plea, he withdrew and pumped him in time with one hand, before licking it up and down his cock until Deb shot his hot cum all over his face.

Mona flinched when half of his seminal fluid coated his forehead down to his cheekbone, but then he opened his mouth wide. Tasting the salty manspunk of the reproductive organ and gaze down at the bound guitarist beneath him.

He reaches up to remove the handcuffs from Deb’s wrists (which was a piece of cake, because he doesn’t have a key) and grabbed a cloth from the nightstand to wipe himself off.

After wiping his face, Mona gasped once he felt a pair of large hands; grab him by the shoulders and push him back down against the bed. Now, he was at the bottom and Deb was on top.

“You’ve had your way with me, but now it’s my turn,” Deb, playfully, declares and spread his legs widely. “I’m about to go crazy on your ass!” Mona didn’t say anything, but opened wide for him and anticipated the things that Deb was going to do to him.

He eyed the guitarist the whole time before throwing his head back against the pillow, once he felt a wet-pulsating muscle around his hole.

Deb gripped his legs tightly and swirled his tongue across the opening, before thrusting it inside-out. Leaving the keyboardist to shudder and beg to be touched beneath him.

Deb didn’t do anything but lick his ass.

He continued to thoroughly thrust his tongue inside, before digging deeper until his lips were clinging against the outer crusts of his anus. Teasing him every chance he got.

This frustrated Mona because he was hard as a rock and wanted to be touched so bad.

Hence he brought Deb’s tongue even deeper and arched back, moaning out his real name:

“Hnghhh- A-Andrew- p-please- p-please- f-fuck m-me- I wanna feel your big dick inside me again- please-” Deb hums while sliding his tongue inside-out, then withdraw to scoot over.

Mona whined, because he was yielded for the stunts he pulled earlier, but then he reached down to stroke his own cock. Jerking himself in front of the guitarist.

Deb sat back and watched with a newly-hard cock, as his bandmate began to play with himself.

Now it was Deb's turn to tease and make him beg for it.

Mona eyed him with lust, before speaking dirtily:

“I know you like it when I play with myself, ‘cause I’ve caught you numerous times peeping on me- but, god… do I love reading books and masturbating at the same time… It’s what keeps me distracted from- y’know- stress and such-” he breathed out while working his hand up and down his shaft.

Deb moaned out, “Oh- fuck yeah, baby-” without any shame and reached down to stroke himself as well.

“Even though, you often bitch about how bad voyeurism is, in this age of stimulation, you do it yourself- which is quite hypocritical but then again, who gives a shit, really?!?” Mona sneered, before spitting on his other hand and shoving a digit up his hole.

Moaning out, he spread his legs wider and pumped himself, the same time he finger-fucked himself. Making Deb twitch at the sight of it.

Deb’s cock was rock hard again, and pre-cum began to ooze from the tip. But he sat back and watched Mona masturbate some more, then crawl back to him to sweep those hands away and eventually, re-position himself in front of Mona’s hole. This time, on top.

Deb gripped one of his legs and wrapped the other around his shoulder:

“Get ready to be wrecked!” he said while ramming himself in, thrusting at an animalistic pace that Mona couldn’t comprehend.

Mona immediately moaned out and threw his head back against the pillow, begging for him. Begging for Debbie to plow him like the beast he was and scream out after, as his prostate was hit again.

He was sent over the edge that he couldn’t see bright, due to blindness of having not seen anything as his eyes were being rolled in back of his head.

Deb thrusted even deeper, harder, and faster until the keyboardist drew whorish moans of pleasure and was lost in a trance that everyone could hear such as his neighbors.

Pounding directly against the spot he likes and subsequently letting go of the trembling piece of flesh, he reaches down to pump Mona’s cock in time with his sporadic thrusts, before leaning forward to capture his lips for a quickie and intertwine their tongues.

Mona, whose the first to part their lips with a string of saliva attached, wrapped his arms around Deb’s neck and breathed out:

“Uhh- I-I’m- uh- so- uh- fucking- close- uh-” his moans and screams were synchronizing with Deb’s thrusts, as the need for ejaculation grew stronger.

But Deb didn’t stop; he increased his pace. Pounding erratically into him, as he felt himself close too. (He’ll cum again the second time, since he did earlier.)

“Ohhh, fuck- let’s cum together-” he said, pumping his cock even faster and losing track of speed.

Mona cried out, “Oh- god- yes- AAH-” before spilling his hot cum all over their bodies (and Deb’s hand) while Deb shoots his load inside of him with a low-huskier moan. Then pulling out until cum began to drip out of Mona’s wet anus, staining the bedding below.

Panting, he cuddled alongside his spent keyboardist with a bright smile of tenderness and murmurs:

“Wow, that was intense.”

“I know right?!? I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before to be honest,”

They embrace each other for a second, before kissing passionately. Then Deb breaks it and brings Mona closer, so that his breath was nuzzling over his greasy chest.

“So, about that song you improvised last week,” he starts, wrapping an arm around Mona’s waist.

Mona blinks twice, eyeing the sweaty guitarist from above, then playfully rubs his chest.

“Uh-huh, what about?!?” he queries, circling the area with his finger.

“Well… I finally came across to mixing it yesterday… And so, it should be ready within a month or two…” Deb kisses his forehead, then tucks his chin against his scrumptious raven locks.

Mona grins brightly and thanked his bald guitarist (and lover), before drifting off to sleep with him. Because they were both worn out from the fuck they’ve just had.


End file.
